Cache/Asian Alliance and Aseang merged into Aseang MMP Alliance
2 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3247.5;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 11, 2016 19:49:20 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Asian Alliance and Aseang merged into Aseang MMP Alliance The World > Alliance Dec Archives Asian Alliance and Aseang merged into Aseang MMP Alliance << < (2/3) > >> Triumvir Lykos: Congratulations! Taikuh: --- Quote from: Andyrewwer on January 06, 2016, 01:42:44 PM ---Fun fact, we don't need your signature :P Signed for AA. Talk to Mammon if you want the specific reason :3 Or look at whose attacking me. PS Charra what happened I thought you were leading BAMF? --- End quote --- :o :o :o MAMMON YOU LEAVE MY ANDY ALONE PLS HE NEVER HURT A SOUL!!!!!! HWAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO?????? Allen Chärra: --- Quote from: Andyrewwer on January 06, 2016, 01:42:44 PM ---PS Charra what happened I thought you were leading BAMF? --- End quote --- I tried to take a mini-vacation after a failed job interview to chase some Korean coochie and scarf down some bupyeong, maybe get blackout drunk and kicked out of Shabana's and the adjoining Pizza Hut again because I stiffed them on a $23 bill or possibly just sit by the ocean on a pier with my feet in the water being paranoid muffuggan Jaws is going to jump up and eat my chalky white ass. Lol no, I'm trapped here forever unless I get lucky and someone murders me or I die in a freak accident involving a kite and two Fijian lepers out for revenge. Die Stahlhammer: --- Quote from: Allen Chärra on January 07, 2016, 04:09:52 AM ---I tried to take a mini-vacation after a failed job interview to chase some Korean coochie and scarf down some bupyeong, maybe get blackout drunk and kicked out of Shabana's and the adjoining Pizza Hut again because I stiffed them on a $23 bill or possibly just sit by the ocean on a pier with my feet in the water being paranoid muffuggan Jaws is going to jump up and eat my chalky white ass. Lol no, I'm trapped here forever unless I get lucky and someone murders me or I die in a freak accident involving a kite and two Fijian lepers out for revenge. --- End quote --- Or you can just stop playing. Snuupy: --- Quote from: Andyrewwer on January 06, 2016, 01:42:44 PM ---Talk to Mammon if you want the specific reason :3 Or look at whose attacking me. --- End quote --- I was going to attack you actually, my mistake was posting your link and going "hey I'm going to atk weeksy" and then Mammon snatched him right up Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 3 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3247.15;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 9, 2016 17:21:37 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Asian Alliance and Aseang merged into Aseang MMP Alliance The World > Alliance Dec Archives Asian Alliance and Aseang merged into Aseang MMP Alliance << < (3/3) Andyrewwer: --- Quote from: Snuupy on January 07, 2016, 07:06:28 AM ---I was going to attack you actually, my mistake was posting your link and going "hey I'm going to atk weeksy" and then Mammon snatched him right up --- End quote --- :3 Not cool, This is my third such raid in the time. Like from interpol first :P Use to it now xD Snuupy: --- Quote from: Andyrewwer on January 07, 2016, 07:35:05 AM ---:3 Not cool, This is my third such raid in the time. Like from interpol first :P Use to it now xD --- End quote --- consider joining an alliance that can protect your interests. Andyrewwer: --- Quote from: Snuupy on January 07, 2016, 09:57:01 AM ---consider joining an alliance that can protect your interests. --- End quote --- See title of this post :P That's exactly what I did Robosax: --- Quote from: Andyrewwer on January 06, 2016, 01:42:44 PM ---Fun fact, we don't need your signature :P Signed for AA. Talk to Mammon if you want the specific reason :3 Or look at whose attacking me. PS Charra what happened I thought you were leading BAMF? --- End quote --- CB acquired. Apologize or war. LuckyLondon: --- Quote from: Die Stahlhammer on January 07, 2016, 06:58:25 AM ---Or you can just stop playing. --- End quote --- You deserve rape by AIDS infested Afghani migrants. Navigation 0 Message Index * Previous page Go to full version